gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
S CORP Advisory System
The S CORP Advisory System is station of Map:S CORP where NPC:Mrs. Claus made announcements to her employees. Announcements Sticky: Press Release - Holiday Schedules and Spirit * Posted: Wed Nov 23, 2005 3:16 pm Wednesday, November 23rd, 2005 10:00am This wondrous morning saw Santa Claus in all his glory, arrive at the Arctic facility's auditorium to give yet another speech to all of the workers. The following is the transcript from his highly motivational speech: "My fellow elves, We live in a dark world. Greed. Corruption. Panic. Hysteria. Distrust. Yet amongst all of this darkness, there is a beacon of light. A shimmer of hope. That hope is the Spirit of Christmas. Christmas is a time for giving. All year long, those who are good have made many sacrifice and have gone through many hardships. The good need to be rewarded. Though the good generally do not need reward, for it is their own sense of selflessness to give and not expect anything in return, it is our job to make sure they are recognized. That is why it is my singular purpose to celebrate and give back to those who are good. I know that you've been hearing things. Rumors. Bad things going on. There are bad things going on everywhere. But not here. Not now. We are doing what is right. We are justified in our singular purpose. To make sure every single good boy and girl on the planet gets something nice for Christmas. I need you to stand united with me on this. Therefore, I am hereby offering double overtime for any Elf who is willing to work over the upcoming Thanksgiving break. Thank you." The crowd began to cheer as Santa left the podium. ---- Sticky: ALERT - Containment on Sublevel F breached. * Posted: Mon Nov 21, 2005 4:25 pm Notice to all Elves, You may have noticed the containment alarms in Sublevel F. You are advised to stay clear of Sublevel F indefinitely. Any one caught in Sublevel F will be immediately detained and punitive measures may be taken. Thank you and please GET BACK TO WORK! Press Release Press Release - Santa's Press Conference *Posted: Wed Nov 09, 2005 10:00 pm Dear People of GAIA, The news of Santa's death has been greatly exaggerated. Let me assure you that Santa is alive and well here at the North Pole. While the Barton Link List building was destroyed, Santa made it through the impact without a scratch on him. He truly is a great man! icon_heart.gif The Claus family will soon be pressing charges against Jack for his assault on Santa Claus. We will let you know how that goes. Once again, Santa is alive and well and will be here on Christmas to deliver gifts to all the good boys and girls in all of GAIA. Merry Christmas to all! -Mrs Claus ---- Santa is alive and well and will be here for Xmas! *Posted: Wed Nov 09, 2005 10:06 pm Santa is alive and well and will be here for Xmas! Yes. 100% [ 27 ] Total Votes : 27 Santa Claus is coming to town. Oh yes he is. ---- Press Release - State of the Elves *Posted: Tue Nov 15, 2005 1:40 pm Tuesday, November 15th, 2005 10:00am This wondrous morning saw Santa Claus in all his glory, arrive at the Arctic facility's auditorium to give a speech to all of the workers. The following is the transcript from his highly motivational speech: "My fellow elves, The past few weeks have been very tragic. The incident in Gambino's mansion, the botched Halloween festivities of the one we call JACK and his assault on my press conference -- all of these events served as a shocking reminder of the potential for hurt and pain in this world-- BUT WE SURVIVE. Despite all of the evil machinations of this world, despite all of the greed and the suffering in this world we call GAIA-- WE SURVIVE. And despite Jack's cowardly attempt at my life-- I SURVIVE. I live today as a symbol. A symbol of GOOD. For it is I, for it is US, that reward those who are good every year with one simple thing-- A GIFT. It is not important what this gift is, for the gift is merely a symbol. A symbol to those who are GOOD to continue what they are doing. For it is the good who make life worth living every day. But who says we can't make it the coolest symbol there ever was? That's right my fellow elves! Let's work extra hard this winter to make the ultimate gift! If you feel that something is weird or strange, throw those feelings away! We are here to make gifts! No matter how suspicious, how dangerous, how life threatening the process-- WE WILL RISE TO THE OCCASION!! AND WE WILL KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT!! MY FELLOW ELVES, SAY IT WITH ME!!! SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!!!!!!!!! SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!!!!!!!!! SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!!!!!!!!!" Santa proceeded to exit the auditorium as the elves continued to cheer. ---- Reassignments *Posted: Tue Nov 15, 2005 9:25 pm Dear Elves, We are nearing the end of the year crunch and we need to step up production in order to meet the needs of the people of the world. As such, Santa has ordered a reassignment for each Elf to better suit our production needs. Please report to ElfTech247 for your reassignments. Carry on. ---- Press Release - Shipping Problems *Posted: Wed Nov 16, 2005 2:21 pm Wednesday, November 16th, 2005 10:05am Dear Elves, Please do not be alarmed. The accident in the shipping yards this morning was merely caused by a malfunction in the crane mechanism and no one was hurt. Please continue with your assignments. SECURITY CAM FEED ---- Press Release - More Shipping Problems *Posted: Thu Nov 17, 2005 2:13 pm Thursday, November 17th, 2005 10:05am Dear Elves, Please do not be alarmed. The accident in the shipping yards this morning was merely caused by a malfunction in the crane mechanism and no one was hurt. Accidents happen all of the time, so please disregard and continue with your assignments. SECURITY CAM FEED ---- Press Release - Yet More Shipping Problems *Posted: Fri Nov 18, 2005 2:24 pm Friday, November 18th, 2005 10:05am Dear Elves, Really, no need to be alarmed. The accident in the shipping yards this morning was merely caused by a malfunction in the crane mechanism and no one was hurt. Accidents happen all of the time, especially during crunch time, so please disregard and continue with your assignments. SECURITY CAM FEED Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide